


Home for the Holidays

by UpsetLettuce



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bathing/Washing, Bullying, Christmas Fluff, Ferdinand is Gryffindor, Ferdinand is year 4, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault are Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hubert is Slytherian, Hubert is year 5, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Please Don't Go, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angstish, enjoy the gay shit, not from who you think, snow fluff, sorry - Freeform, sorry if you don't like, tell me I'm wrong, you aren't writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsetLettuce/pseuds/UpsetLettuce
Summary: Ferdinand is stuck at Hogwarts for Christmas and with no friends, he prepares for a terrible holiday, then an unexpected snake comes to comfort him.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Ferdinand signed out as he plucked at the chicken that had refreshed before his eyes a 4th time. He knew he probably looked childish as he played with his food but the nearly empty hall save for a few other students meant no one was really looking. As he played with the bird, a dark figure loomed closer and closer, until it eventually plopped itself right behind the chicken the Gryffindor had been playing with. Ferdinand focused his attention on the person behind it and couldn’t help but tilted his head in confusion. “Hubert? What are you doing here?” The older student only glared down at the way the other was mindlessly picking at the food before crossing his arms. “I wasn’t sure who else to go to.” Ferdinand pulled his hand away from the sloppy bird, wiping his hand on the napkin on his lap before bringing his hands up to rest his chin on his fist. “I supposed Edelgard has gone home. Why did you not go with?” “Her father and she are going to the states for a ministry business, seeing as my father is not going, there was no need for me to go with.” The Gryffindor rose an eyebrow and sat up straight, brushing a few strands of hair that fell to his face. “You wouldn’t want to go home for the holidays?”

Ferdinand had wanted to go home but his father would be working and his mother wasn’t going to be home, had gone on a trip with a couple of her friends. He could either have been alone for the holidays or at school, with very little friends as most of his had gone home, but there at least were people.

Now Hubert was there too.

Ferdinand didn’t know if that was good or not.

“My father would be busy and while I would like to continue to learn at the ministry, something told me to stay here for the break.” “Something?” Hubert gave a little smirk to the younger boy, Ferdinand could only think to return a small smile of his own. “Yes, something.” The Gryffindor did not push the other for an answer and returned his attention to the chicken in front of him, yet again renewed from his childish antics. He was about to return to picking at it when the Slytherin pulled out his wand and accioed his fork from him. “Please Ferdinand, it is rather gross when you play with your food.” The younger man frowned slightly, just how long had Hubert been watching him play with his food? “Well, perhaps I was going to eat now?” He put out his hand expectantly which the other just looked down and back up, a mild look of disbelief in his eyes. “I highly doubt that, plus you already have food on your plate.” The Gryffindor looked over to his pushed away plate form earlier, the chicken on it still steaming with heat as it magical warmed itself, ready to be eaten. Ferdinand felt his ears burn with embarrassment as he reached over and pulled the plate closer. “I had simply forgotten about it.” The cheeky ‘sure’ from Hubert told the other he knew he was lying but still returned his fork to him and started a plate for himself. Ferdinand couldn’t help but smile at the thought the two were going to be sharing a meal and could civilly have converse together.

“Why must they serve such horrid drink with this meal, tea will always be much too flowery to me.”

Ok, so maybe a semi-civil conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ferdinand?”

The young Gryffindor startled awake from the position he had been lying from, face first in a history book and upper body was thrown across the table he was at. He looked up to see Hubert giving him an unimpressed look and he quickly wiped away any drool that could have made it on his face and straightened his robes. “Hubert, you gave me a bit of a fright. Uh, what are you doing here?” “I needed to get a book for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I got a bit distracted by the bright orange hair and came to investigate.” The younger felt his ears begin to burn, folding his arms inwards and shrinking down in his seat. “My apologies for my hair, I suppose.” A soft sigh and a shake of the other's head caused Ferdinand to look up at the Slytherin. “You misunderstand, it is not a bad thing,” The younger felt his ears flush even harder at the compliment and stumbled through a thanks. Hubert gave the smallest of smiles which was quickly dropped. “However, night hours for normal students are soon, you should probably return to your common room before a professor catches you.” Ferdinand took a glance outside, the snow was no longer reflecting off the light and the sun was indeed setting fairly fast, he couldn’t help but groan in annoyance, rising quickly from his seat and attempting to gather his books. “Of course I lost track of time, I have a paper to finish and here I am falling asleep.” The Gryffindor went to put his books away but a strong hand was placed on his shoulder and stopped him from moving, Hubert gentle spun him towards him and grabbed the books from his hands.

“I’ll take care of these, you go to your common room.” Ferdinand shook his head and tried to reach for the books but the other did not budge on his grip of them. “I couldn’t possibly ask that of you Hubert, this is my-” A warm hand was placed over his mouth and immediately his cheeks started to burn and he could swear he was starting to see red form the corners of his eyes from the amount of pink in his ears. “It is nothing, I wish to help.” The Gryffindor wanted to argue back but with a hand on his mouth and the look in Hubert’s eyes, he knew better than to argue and simply nodded in agreement. That got a fond look from the Slytherin, or as fond of a look as he could muster, before he pulled entirely away from the younger and moved out of his way.

“Have a good night Ferdinand.”

The other could only nod before he quickly left the library, swearing he was lighting up the castle halls are he fled from the library with burning cheeks and ears.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was chilly as it nipped away at Ferdinand’s nose but he couldn’t be happier as he made his way down to the courtyard. There was a light snow but nothing to deter the Gryffindor from going Hogsmeade, a nice cup of butterbeer and endless sweets awaited him! As he walked down the last couple of stairs he noticed a familiar broody figure standing off to the side. “Hubert?” The other had been holding a parchment of some sort but within a flash, it was tucked safely in his robe and he stepped out of the shadows. Ferdinand couldn’t help by be taken slightly aback but his clothing, while he still had on his Slytherin robe, underneath were smooth black jeans, a dark green turtleneck, and leather gloves to keep his hands warm. What mostly caught the younger off guard was the fact the tip of Hubert’s nose and ears were a light pink from the cold. It gave the normally deadish looking teenager a look of life. “Ferdinand.” The Gryffindor smiled up at him and continued on his way down the stairs, the other hesitating before following in step, just slightly behind the other. “Are you coming to Hogsmeade?” He looked back to Huebert who had simply nodded, Ferdinand flashed him a sweet smile before following the small group of students who were making their way to the trail to Hogsmeade. 

The two walked together in silence, falling slightly behind the group. The Gryffindor started to feel the itch to talk, to fill the quiet between the two of them but before he could even open his mouth, Hubert spoke first. “Did you finish your paper?” Ferdinand gapped for a moment at the question before his ears started to burn as he thought about the night the Slytherin had found basically passed out in the library. The younger hid his face a little in his scarf and mumbled a short ‘yes’ which surprisingly earned a light chuckle from Hubert. Ferdinand couldn’t help but look at him in shock, he had never heard anything remotely close to a laugh from him before! “Have my ears deceive me? Did you just laugh?!” Quickly, the smirk on the older’s face drop and his ears turned an even brighter pink than before, eyes looking away from the other. Ferdinand felt a panic in his chest and he quickly threw his hands up in an attempt of an apology. “N-not that it was bad or anything! Quite the opposite in fact! I-I enjoyed it…” Enjoyed it? What the hell does that mean? The Gryffindor went to apologize again for his comment but a leather glove went over his mouth before he could try and say anything. “T-thank you.” Ferdinand felt himself go red in the face before shrugging and letting out a muffled ‘of course’, it was then he realized they had stopped walking and were just staring at each other.

The younger could only think to laugh awkwardly, gently pulling away Hunter's hand, keeping it on his own as he began to talk. “I suppose we should catch up with the other’s?” The older eyes weren’t on him, rather their connected hands before he nodded slowly. Ferdinand pulled away as started to walk ahead, dropping Hubert’s hand in the process. The older strode next to him quickly, no longer walk just behind him but instead side to side. This caused their hands to bump quite frequently.

Not that Ferdinand minded, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ferdinand slowly ascended the stairs to the owlery, he could only try to wrap his robe around him tighter to attempt to fight off the cold trying to wedge its way into his body. He finally made it up to the owlery itself, when of course, his footing caught on some ice and he slipped the rest of the way in.

If he hadn't run into a black figure he probably would've slipped right into an owl's nest, instead, he tumbled both himself and the figure over. The Gryffindor found his face to be buried in the other's chest, it smelled of a thick coffee and strong ink. A scent he knew from somewhere…

Ferdinand quickly scrambled off the other, finding his back to be pressed against the wall as he tried to get as far away as possible. "Hubert! My sincerest apologies! I was just trying to get away from the cold and I slipped on some ice as I made my way in here," As the younger stumbled through his words, the other did not move from his position on the floor so naturally the Gryffindor panicked. " Oh goddess, are you hurt?! I'm so sorry!" He ran back towards Hubert, sitting himself down next to his head and looking him over but all he got in response was a light chuckle. "You overestimate your strength Ferdinand," the Slytherin sat up, head-turning to smirk at the other. "You were like a meer feather that ran into me." The Gryffindor was grateful that Hubert was fine but couldn't help but huff at the comment. "Well, this feather managed to knock you down." The older shrugged before standing on his feet, brushing off some hay that had stuck to him and reaching a hand down to help the younger up. Ferdinand accepted, holding tightly as the other hoisted him up. Hubert ended up using too much force, causing the younger to be pulled close to his chest.

Now the two were standing face to face, Ferdinand could feel his cheeks burning and he knew it wasn’t entirely from the cold. The two simply stared at each other, the Slytherin had not loosened his grip and the Gryffindor made no move to step away. The younger one was stuttering through some way of apologizing but Hubert just laughed at him. “Told you, as light as a feather.” Once again, Ferdinand’s cheek burst into flames and he tried to hide his face by turning it and digging into his shoulder. “Oh don’t taunt me, Hubert.” There was a strange sound from the older one before he pulled away but kept their hands intertwined. “Taunting, is what I am doing?” The Gryffindor glanced down at their connected hands and up at the other’s face, it was in a mix of annoyance and some other strange feature that looked close to affection but Ferdinand knew better than to assume it was. “What else would it be?” The Slytherin looked him over one more time before huffing out a sigh and pulling his hand away. “Sweet oblivious Ferdinand, when will I ever get through your thick skull?” The younger tilted his head in confusion but before he could ask what the other had meant a ball of feathers plopped heavily on his shoulders causing him to stumble slightly. He turned his head to face the old barn owl snuggling into his neck and gave it an affection scratch. “Ah, if it isn't the Aegir bird, ready for a flight?”

“Sending a letter to your father?” Ferdinand nodded, busing himself with trying to tie the letter to the owl’s leg, who was more than a little upset to be sent off to work. “Yes, I suppose you were doing the same?” Hubert came into view, placing his hands around the owl to help steady him as the Gryffindor struggled to get him to hold still long enough, muttering out a small ‘thank you’ as he worked. “No, Edelgard sent me a letter and I was just replying to it.” The younger wanted to know what was on the letter and while most people would just ask, Hubert was not like most people and would probably not respond so Ferdinand left it at that. He finally got the letter around the owl’s leg, both pulled their hands away from him to let him fly. He did go, after giving Ferdinand a nip, which Hubert found very funny. The Gryffindor rubbed his aching ear before heading to the exit. “Care to join me for some tea? It is rather chilly out today and I think we could both use some warming up.” The Slytherin grunted begrudgingly but followed nonetheless, mumbling something about ‘you and your damned tea’ which Ferdinand just chuckled at.


	5. Chapter 5

“C’mon Ferdinand, we just want to play some!” The Gryffindor huffed from behind the rock he was hiding at. A couple of the older students had found him reading peaceful and decided that he was once again, a great target to mess with.

The barrage of snowballs that had attacked Ferdinand was more than unwelcomed and now here he was hiding like he would when he was younger, too afraid to confront his bullies. With Dorothea not being at school to defend him, he had only himself. He never liked getting into a confrontation with those who picked on him, always trying to talk his way out of it or just usually taking the beating. Dorothea never let him do that once they started hanging out and he noticed the bullying had lessened considerably since becoming friends with her, probably due to every boy's infatuation of her.

However, there was no one to defend him today so he was on his own.

While normally he would willingly take the barrage of insults and snowballs, he had only his loose Gryffindor robe and thin layers underneath and if he were to get excessively wet, there would be a high chance of him getting sick. Ferdinand thought of maybe throwing a few spells to deter them but he knew he could get in major trouble for breaking the rules and he wouldn’t want his father to send yet another howler at him. He couldn’t help but shudder at the memory of when he was caught sneaking out of his dorm and the angry, screaming letter he had gotten in the middle of Professor Hanneman’s class.

“ _Fredi~nand_ , you can’t hide from us!” The Gryffindor could only roll his eyes at the taunts and scan around for an escape. The entrance to the courtyard was close enough that if he ran for it, he could probably make it out not completely soaked.

Probably.

Seeing as he had nothing to lose, the younger took in a deep breath and spirited for the entrance, many mocks and yells towards his direction told him he was caught very quickly. Immediately, snowballs began hitting him right and left, he wasn’t even sure how they managed to hit him in some places but they did. The snow was clinging to him as soon as it hit, sweeping freezing water straight through his thin clothes. He could feel his hair starts to get heavy with water and it started to sag into his vision. The Gryffindor dove into the courtyard, scrambling to get on his feet as the jeers started to follow him through the entrance. He scanned over the courtyard, hoping to see a professor to help but sadly the place was bare, everyone who was still at school most likely staying inside to hide away from the cold. Ferdinand stumbled over his dripping cloak as he tried to race towards the great hall but unluckily, his foot caught his dripping robe and he fell to the ground rather hard.

Before he could even attempt to gather his bearings, hands grabbed his robe and handed him up and he found his back slammed against the cold stone wall. Ferdinand tried to focus his eyes but there was a mix of snow and tears blocking him out so he could only catch a glimpse of vague blurry faces.

“Well Ferdinand, seems you’re a little stuck huh?”

The Gryffindor could only think to sneer and try to thrash out of his captor's grip but it was to no avail. “Oh! Feisty today! Well, no one is here to help you so might as well try to defend yourself right?” Ferdinand very much wanted to spit in the taunters face but he thought better if they were going to rough him up, why would he choose to make it worse? The laughing of the others started to get drown out as blood began rushing to the younger head in an attempt to keep his freezing face warm. As he readied himself for the punches and kicks, he was quickly dropped to the ground when a loud voice overcame the entire courtyard.

_“What the hell do you think you are doing?!”_

Now on his hands and knees, Ferdinand could finally wipe the stuff from his eyes and looked up at the three figures. Their green attire told him they were from Syltherian, probably the boys that have been picking on him since the 1st year and the looming figure above them must have been…

“Hubert?”

The Gryffindor cringed at the raspy, needy way his voice said the others name but he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to see him. The three boys were shaking hard and Ferdinand pushed himself upon his knees to try and get a better look at the older boy’s face, it was not happy.

“I don’t exactly know what is going on here but as a Prefect, I can make all three of your lives pure hell,” The younger saw as he leaned down to them, they all shrunk under the steely gaze of Hubert, as anyone would. “Now get the hell out of my sight before I make you miserable existence into an agonizing one.” Ferdinand had never seen anyone run off so fast in his life and he couldn’t help the little laugh that fell from his lips. “T-thank you.” He hated how he shuddered but he knew from his body being doused in freezing water, he couldn’t do much about it. Warm arms wrapped around him and helped him up, Ferdinand felt his face exploded in the heat. Being this close reminded him of the time in the owlery, the thick smell of coffee and ink still present but the Gryffindor found it comforting as it wrapped around his senses. “They will be punished Ferdinand I can promise you this.” The younger shook his head and pulled away, earning a frown from the Slytherin, who did not let go of his upper arms. “I-I is alright, t-truly. I b-believe you frightened t-them enough.” The Gryffindor tried to go for a smile but his face was starting to get more numb and less responsive. Hubert placed his hands on his cheeks and frowned even deeper. “You are absolutely freezing, we must get you to a warm bath.” Ferdinand shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his chest. “The Gryffindor b-bathroom is h-having issues. N-no baths allowed.” Some of the ghosts had decided it would be fun to mess with the plumbing and now it was completely out of commission. The Slytherin gave a thoughtful hum before allowing his hands to drop to the younger’s shoulders. “Than I supposed I shall allow you to use the Perfect’s bathroom.” Ferdinand dropped his mouth open in shock. He is a 4th-year student being invited into the Perfect bathroom! By Hubert of all people! Before he could even respond to the older boy was dragging him along.

“I know how you are but I will not allow you to argue. If you get sick, I will have no one else to talk to.”

That totally didn’t cause a bunch of butterflies to explode in Ferdinand’s stomach.

Totally did not.

The two made it to the bathroom without too much trouble, the only issue was how bad Ferdinand had started shivering. By the time they had made it to the bath, the Gryffindor could only hear his teeth chattering in his ears and barely even registered that Hubert had started running the water for him. It wasn’t until a hand was placed on his shoulder that Ferdinand realized the other was talking to him. “Huh?” The Slytherin shook his head and sighed, gesturing over to the water. “I said you should probably just get in now and wait for the water to fill, I want you out of these wet clothes.” The younger looked over to the massive bathtub, more of a small pool really, and shrugged. “I supposed uh…” Ferdinand felt his face flush and turned to avoid looking at Hubert. “I’ll have to undress.” There was a beat of silence before the older spoke up. “I will get you a towel while you do.” With that he walked off towards an adjoining room where the Gryffindor assumed were towels. He quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the water, Hubert must have put some sort of foaming soap in it as there were plenty of bubbles covering the surface. Ferdinand was very grateful as they hid his more private parts even if the water was not all the way full.

The hot water stung at first when he stepped in, his body’s way of protesting the sudden temperature change but the younger boy was just grateful to not feeling the numbing pain of being cold anymore. He relaxed his head on the edge of the tub, listening to the soothing sounds of water running, then careful footsteps as well. “Ferdinand?” The Gryffindor looked towards where Hubert was standing, a mass of folded towels in his arms and he gestured to the step that was on the edge of the room which leads to the massive tub. “I’m going to leave these here.” Ferdinand nodded in understanding and carefully watched as the Slytherin did as he said he would, the younger chewed on his lip. He took in a slow breath before speaking up. “You must be cold as well,” Hubert looked up from where he was bent over before ever so slowly straightening up and eyeing at the other submerged in water, just giving a simple shrug. “You should join me.” Ferdinand felt his entire face explode with heat, he must have been a massive red and his heartfelt as if it was going to beat out of his chest. The widened eyes of the other boy made him feel even more energy in his chest but as always, Hubert was quick to fix himself.

“I suppose, if you do not mind, I could use a warm wash myself.” The Gryffindor smiled and nodded, making sure there was enough room for the Slytherin to step in without having Ferdinand in the way. The younger change his gaze to the stain glass window decorated beautifully with a sense of a mermaid from, he could only assume, the black lake. She was singing loudly with friends surrounding her all around, joining in as well. There was a soft splash to the left of him and Ferdinand could not help but glance ever so slightly, Hubert was settled in the tub by the time he did look but he could still see the broad, muscled chest of the other. Heat climbed up the Gryffindor’s cheeks and he settled himself more into the tub to avoid being caught. “Are you feeling warmer?” The younger nodded at the question, careful to not stare at Hubert like he wanted to but kept a level of sight on him.

There they were, the two of them, sharing a bath like it was nothing. Although Ferdinand had no one else to blame but himself for the situation; ‘You should join me.’ ugh, sounds almost as desperate as the younger truly is. Then again, he truly has nothing to complain about, he was lucky enough to be in this situation even if it isn’t quite as he wanted, too much distance but it was something. “How about you? Feeling return to your limbs yet?” That earned a chuckle from Hubert, one which Ferdinand returned along with a smile. “I was not that cold, I was simply out for a stroll not for a soak in the snow.” The Gryffindor huffed playfully at that, hands starting to play with the bubbles float around him. “It was an unwelcome soak, I will say that but I do hear cold water is good for your skin.” The Slytherin rolled his eyes at him, moving around the tub and sitting around a foot away from Ferdinand. The younger said nothing and gave him another smile in response, silently begging for him to move closer. However, Hubert stayed put and the two continued their conversation, keeping the topic light. It wasn’t until Ferdinand’s hands were absolutely wrinkled that he decided to step out of the water and grab the towel.

He wasn’t completely oblivious to the eyes that followed him when he slipped out of the tub and this time around, Ferdinand was not completely secret about his viewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Ferdinand was fidgety as he pulled on his sweater and straightened his tie, trying to win the fight against the material. It was Christmas Eve and Hubert had requested they have dinner together, one Ferdinand was more than happy to fulfill. After their bath together, the tension from before had grown to much more and they were starting to act differently around each other. Hubert was starting to get a little more touchy, gentle swipes of their arms touching, hands accidentally bumping together and a constant of brushing hair out of Ferdinand’s face. The Gryffindor had started acting differently too, his stomach filling with butterflies every time he hung out with the Slytherin, he wasn’t nearly as tense like their encounters before, he was still jumpy around Hubert but it wasn’t out of fear but more so infatuation. 

Ferdinand gave a last-minute check in the mirror before heading out of his room, down the stairs and out the common room, luckily avoiding any unsavory gazes. He bounded down the moving steps, greeting the paintings with a joyous “Merry Christmas!” as he did. The Gryffindor, gave his tie one last adjustment before he went through the great halls door, letting out a small gasp at the magically decorated room before scanning around for the Slytherin.

“Looking for someone?”

The younger man nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke from behind him and he quickly turned around to a smirking Hubert. Ferdinand playfully swatted at his shoulder and pulled in a dramatic breath. “You scared me you ass! Why can you never greet me?!” He got a chuckle in reply and the older folded his hands over his chest. “It’s more fun to catch you off guard.” The Gryffindor felt his cheeks burn, sticking his tongue out before turning towards the great hall. “Well since you decided to scare me so much, you owe me a meal to help me regain my strength.” Ferdinand felt an arm hook into his and looked over at the Slytherin who was rolling his eyes but still had a smile on his lips. 

“We can’t have that now can we?”

The two enjoyed the Christmas Eve meal of Turkey and mashed potatoes, laughing at stupid memories and allowing their hands to wander closer to each other. When they came to dessert, it was a chocolate cake and while Ferdinand was distracted by grabbing a few napkins, a foot grazed against his. The Gryffindor froze and quickly eyed across the table to Hubert who was eyeing him down in a similar way to how he was in the tub a few days earlier. “Hubert?” The older smiled and his eyes were slightly glazed over with lust. “Care to come with me to the Owlery after we finish?” Ferdinand sputtered a little as he wiped away crumbs from his mouth but muffled in through the napkin before setting it down on his lap. “Depends Von Vestra.” The Gryffindor eyed up to see a questioning look on the other’s face. “On?” The younger eyed around the two of them before leaning into the other.

“If you are going to fuck me or not.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ferdinand woke to a cold wind blowing against his bare skin and before he could truly think about it, his body let out a shiver. He went to reach his hand out to look for the blanket it when a warm hand wrapped around his, then lips against his palm. He opened his eyes a small crack and saw a blurry form of black hair. “Hubert?” It was a lazy mumble which earned a light chuckle in return. “Making sure the door was still locked and wanted to look at the snow, let some wind in.” The Gryffindor nodded softly and went to sit up but arms wrapped around him and pushed him down. “Lay just a while longer, please.” Ferdinand finally opened his eyes fully, seeing the sunlight seeping through the higher up windows and a messy head of hair against his chest.

“Hey, Hubert?”

“Hmmm?”

“Merry Christmas…”

“...”

“Merry Christmas Ferdinand Von Aegir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, news 1) I'M GETTING TOP SURGERY DECEMBER 16TH I'M DAMN WELL HYPED, 2) I'm moving out of my college dorm and I am damn well excited like hell yeah, I want to go home lmao, 3) Look at my babies so damn cute ugh and 4) I'm going to write the scene that happened in the Owlery (The smeaxy) but I didn't want to add it to this one to keep it fluffy and just implied and like thoughts but stick around in that.
> 
> Love y'all, have fun, happy brithmas and eat your fruit if you can.


End file.
